


The collapse threshold

by Ninjabunny99



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: 3+1, Boys In Love, Comma Abuse, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sorry I can't help it, david loves him anyway, matteo has balance problems, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjabunny99/pseuds/Ninjabunny99
Summary: Matteo doesn't really have the greatest balance and coordination on any given day, but it turns out that any he does have goes out the window whenever he finds himself properly distracted by David. And David has a habit of being quite distracting





	The collapse threshold

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know what this is, but I hope you enjoy

The first time it happened, David had barely paused before breaking into the biggest smile, a teasing twinkle in his eye as he followed him down. He had only fallen on the bed, after all, and it wasn’t his fault if he lost his balance when he’d had David in front of him and the mattress pressed up against his legs behind him.

The second time it happened definitely got more of a confused look from David. They’d barely made it into his room before David had him pushed up against the door, mouth on his, his whole body close. Matteo was kissing back, cradling David’s head, feeling David’s hands slide up the back of his shirt, when he tried to adjust his stance and shift his weight towards one foot... and suddenly he was falling, almost tipping over sideways as he let out a noise of surprise and tried to regain his balance. David, equally taken by surprise, tried unsuccessfully to stop his fall, and they both found themselves sitting on the floor of Matteo’s bedroom, breathing hard. They stared at each other for a moment, David making the clearest “wtf” face Matteo had ever seen, until Matteo felt a laugh bubbling up from inside him. Then David was laughing too, and neither of them were able to stop until they were both out of breath with tears in their eyes.

The third time it happened, Matteo realized a pattern might be developing, and judging from the look on David’s face, he’d realized it too. They’d been on the couch, passing the time doing nothing at all, wrapped up in each other in the blessedly empty flat. Something had shifted between them around the time Matteo mentioned needing to return to his room before any flatmates got home, David’s kisses growing a little more heated and his touches a little more insistent. Matteo was already feeling loose and fluid, and when David had stood up to lead him away from the couch he had tugged him back in, not wanting to be separated for even a moment. David just smiled into the kiss, and started walking them backwards down the hall, his hands on Matteo’s waist. Matteo followed, feeling like he was simultaneously pushing and being pulled, until he felt his foot drag on the ground funny and all at once he wasn’t in front of David anymore. Instead, Matteo found himself on the ground at David’s feet, having narrowly avoided a nasty face-first collision with David’s knee. David just stopped, lifting his hands slightly in a gesture of “what the heck?” and Matteo shrugged as he climbed back to his feet, embarrassed. David regarded him for a moment, with that sharp gaze that made Matteo feel like he was being analyzed down to his soul, before he simply grabbed his hand and turned, pulling him purposefully the rest of the way down the hall.

The fourth time it happened, David was ready.

It had been a lazy day spent almost entirely within the confines of David’s room. Eventually, talking had turned to teasing, the teasing turned physical, and an impromptu wrestling match turned into a very brief game of chase around David’s bed, resulting in their current situation: Matteo propped up against the wall with David in front of him, still wrapped up in the embrace from when David caught him and spun him around before kissing him deeply enough to make his head swim. With one hand intertwined with David’s and held against the wall, his other hand currently occupied with with his boyfriend’s hair, and David’s arm still looped around behind him, Matteo was pretty thoroughly distracted after only a few moments. The tiny fraction of his brain that was still aware of the rest of his body wasn’t surprised when Matteo shifted his foot only to feel his leg start to go out from under him, fully resigned to toppling to the floor yet again. However, as he properly began his descent, David’s grip on his hand suddenly increased. Without breaking the kiss, his arm tightened around Matteo’s back, lifting him back up before leaning into him, effectively pinning him to the wall and preventing him from continuing his slide downward. David pulled back and leaned their foreheads together, and the two boys just breathed, taking a moment to calm down and just absorb the other’s presence. Finally David looked up with that familiar twinkle in his eye.

“Got your feet back?” He asked.

Matteo rolled his eyes and grinned, and David seemed to take that as a yes, because he was already pulling Matteo away from the wall and more or less depositing him on the bed before climbing after him.

David hovered over him, regarding him for a moment, amusement written across his face. “I thought it would be best to continue where you don’t have to worry about remaining upright,” he said, and then leaned down to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-sexual physical intimacy and physicality is my favorite thing ever, and the image of Matteo just falling over mid-makeout made me smile earlier when I was feeling sad, and so this was born  
> I want you to know that this is accompanied in my head by a moment where Matteo is trying to be cheeky by getting close and walking David backwards while flirting until he trips and just takes David down as he falls.


End file.
